


GOT7 Talk

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Let My Men Talk, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: What do GOT7 talk about in their group chat? If it’s anything like the ahgase group chats then we are all screwed.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/ Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Aggressive Mark

**Author's Note:**

> JB : LimLeader  
> Mark: LAGangster  
> Jackson: BeanieWang  
> Jinyoung: IAmJYP  
> Youngjae: SoloVoice  
> Bambam: DoubleB  
> Yugyeom: DanceOnBeat

BeanieWang: Why is Mark hyung so aggressive? Is it an American Style?

LimLeader: Mark isn’t really aggressive, just a little bit

LAGangster: I‘m your hyung @limleader

LimLeader: …

DoubleB: one time, I was sitting on my bed and hyung just threw a laptop at me

SoloVoice: one time, I was just sitting and hyung broke the aircon of the car

IAmJYP: one time, I was sitting at the table and hyung threw the fork away, he said he didn’t need it because he wasn’t going to share his food

DanceOnBeat: …  
DanceOnBeat: hyung isn’t like that to me :)

BeanieWang: Well  
BeanieWang: one time, I was sitting and stretching and hyung almost pulled all my hair out  
BeanieWang: that’s why my hair was like that at debut 

LimLeader: one time me, Mark, BAP Youngjae, PENTAGON Hui and DAY6 Brian were all in a fight because Mark got mad

LAGangster: okay first of all  
LAGangster: Bam, you were being annoying. Youngjae, you didn’t properly help me find my mask. Jinyoung, you didn’t want the food. 

LAGangster: second, love you Gyeomie

LAGangster: third, Jackson you know you were the one who was mad first and you needed to pay attention so I helped you 

LAGangster: fourth, I am your hyung @limleader  
LAGangster: for these reasons I am not aggressive but I can be if you want ;)

DoubleB: …  
DoubleB: hyung that’s not how it works 

DanceOnBeat: love you too Mark hyung! 

SoloVoice: wait I still don’t know what that big fight was about  
SoloVoice: hello hyung? answer me  
SoloVoice: it’s been so many years I need an explanation  
SoloVoice: is no one going to tell me? @lagangster @limleader  
SoloVoice: ANYONE?? @iamjyp


	2. Yaja Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Yaja Time, you know what that means!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When’s the last time the boys even did Yaja Time like honestly?

DoubleB: don’t mess up in practice today guys. I don’t want to stay longer because all you old people can’t move properly

DoubleB: yah @limleader you need to stop winking at me

LimLeader: brat! Is that how you address your hyung?

DanceOnBeat: does that mean it’s yaja time? Let’s do yaja time!

LAGangster: I never agreed to this

IAmJYP: beom ah, sell your cats so we can have another JJP comeback 

DanceOnBeat: ???Jinyoung???  
DanceOnBeat: you’re?? not?? a?? maknae??

IAmJYP: I’m kinda technically maknae line AND hyung line so I shall claim the maknae line for now

DoubleB: that’s not hard it works but go off 

IAmJYP: it is how it works   
IAmJYP: with math, 7 divided by 2 is 3.5 which means after the third member and before the fifth member   
IAmJYP: that’s me

DoubleB: you can’t just pick and choose  
DoubleB: Jackson back me up

BeanieWang: Jaebeom get me water

DoubleB: traitor

LimLeader: get it yourself, you’re literally right by the sink

SoloVoice: Mark buy Coco’s dog food for me

LAGangster: yes of course

SoloVoice: Mark is such a good man, always gets with the program  
SoloVoice: Mark transfer me game money

LimLeader: hey Mark  
LimLeader: hey Mark  
LimLeader: hey Mark, drive me to the pet store I want a new cat and you’ll pay for it 

LAGangster: hold up  
LAGangster: yaja time is over 

DoubleB: BOO :(( !! I didn’t even get to say anything

DanceOnBeat: I second that

LAGangster: @limleader you don’t get to do yaja time with me if you usually just call me by my name  
LAGangster: if you want yaja time, you should regularly call me hyung

LimLeader: I don’t need to call you hyung because we’re the same age, duh

BeanieWang: JB hyung and I are the same age, we aren’t even two months apart  
BeanieWang: why do I have to call you hyung @limleader

LimLeader: because you do, Jackson, it’s culture  
LimLeader: Korean culture

LAGangster: yah! By that logic, @limleader you should call me hyung because I’m like four months older than you

BeanieWang: so what you’re saying is Markie hyung is supporting me and I shouldn’t have to call JB hyung?  
BeanieWang: thank you Markie hyung :)  
BeanieWang: … or should I say Mark?

LAGangster: …  
LAGangster: that’s not what I’m trying to say  
LAGangster: I just want Jaebeom to call me hyung

BeanieWang: BOO :(( !!!  
BeanieWang: you were supposed to be by my side, Mark hyung  
BeanieWang: Markson forever  
BeanieWang: I said Markson or never  
BeanieWang: I chose Markson, he chose never :(


	3. JYPE CAN SUCK IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have problems with JYPEnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae said on VLive today that he wants a solo but it’s not up to him. I already had this written. And Mark. My bias. He spoke about his schedules. Basically, I hit two birds with one stone. But not us birds.

IAmJYP: my greatest individual achievement of my life so far is He Is Psychometric  
IAmJYP: I mean, did you see me act in that??  
IAmJYP: because of that show the name JYP has been reinvented to JYP, GAOAT  
IAmJYP: Jinyoung Park, Greatest Actor Of All Time  
IAmJYP: and now old man JYPD is just a regular goat

LimLeader: Jinyoung-ah, are you doing okay?  
LimLeader: my greatest achievement is debuting at least four times

SoloVoice: whoops can’t relate  
SoloVoice: want to share?  
SoloVoice: we can change JUS2 to YY Project  
SoloVoice: you can still be leader @danceonbeat

DanceOnBeat: I support this notion  
DanceOnBeat: my greatest individual achievement of my life

BeanieWang: HIT THE STAGE

DanceOnBeat: was when I won first place on the dance show

SoloVoice: HIT THE STAGE

DanceOnBeat: …

DoubleB: HIT THE STAGE

DanceOnBeat: okay wowww

LAGangster: yes Gyeomie HIT THE STAGE

_IAmJYP changed DanceOnBeat to OurDancer_

DoubleB: I’m rich man, I got my restaurants and I’m the new crown King of Thailand  
DoubleB: (sorry Nickhun hyung)  
DoubleB: but  
DoubleB: my greatest achievement will be when I tell JYPE to suck it

SoloVoice: I second this

LAGangster: I third this

SoloVoice: I want a solo  
SoloVoice: I deserve a solo, I’m the MAIN VOCAL of this group

_SoloVoice changed their name to GiveMeSolo_

GiveMeSolo: I deserve better than division 2

BeanieWang: my greatest as an individual is Team Wang  
BeanieWang: Hello  
BeanieWang: I am Jackson Wang from China  
BeanieWang: JWFC

LAGangster: sounds like a soccer team  
LAGangster: jopping whales football club

BeanieWang: don’t do that to me, hyung  
BeanieWang: I’m not a football club I’m a king  
BeanieWang: A KING. MY NAME IS KING. WANG = KING!!

_BeanieWang changed their name to BeanieKing_

BeanieKing: by the way, who removed all the emojis from my phone?  
BeanieKing: you’re rude and you need to fix it  
BeanieKing: I can’t express my emotions

LimLeader: is everyone changing their names? I don’t want to change mine though?

LAGangster: I don’t give in to peer pressure, I’m keeping my name  
LAGangster: also, yes JYPE and Division 2 can suck it  
LAGangster: I could’ve been at fashion week but nooo  
LAGangster: I could’ve been an actor but nooo  
LAGangster: I released my first Chinese single with zero promotion because of the company  
LAGangster: at least I have our fans and you guys

GiveMeSolo: hyung, if I don’t get a solo, I’ll try to be duo with you

IAmJYP: I am JYP  
IAmJYP: I can’t let the old man take that away from me

DoubleB: everybody needs to know me as me and that is Double B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in a row? Only because the tags are so dry right now and I am bored because I procrastinate and I’m not getting any content and I’m mad on behalf of GOT7 and all ahgases.


	4. EXCUSES

LAGangster: excuse me  
LAGangster: Jackson Wang from China  
LAGangster: if you go to LA and don’t pick up anything for me, I’ll riot  
LAGangster: starting with a bonfire for your beanies

IAmJYP: I’ll join you

BeanieKing: YOU CAN'T DO THAT   
BeanieKing: THAT'S REALLY MEAN

IAmJYP: Jackson keeps eating meat with Bambam

DoubleB: it’s been like five years when will you let that go?

LAGangster: excuse me  
LAGangster: Park Jinyoung from Korea  
LAGangster: I still can’t believe you went to Taiwan, the country of my bloodline, and didn’t get me anything  
LAGangster: the level of disrespect

IAmJYP: hyung, I was working, it was a business trip

DoubleB: oooh excuses

GiveMeSolo: excuse me  
GiveMeSolo: Mark Tuan from America  
GiveMeSolo: I cannot believe you call yourself Coco’s father but you haven’t visited her at all  
GiveMeSolo: you’re neglecting your daughter for your son  
GiveMeSolo: this is favouritism and, as Coco’s mother, I will not stand for it

LimLeader: then sit

LimLeader: excuse me  
LimLeader: Kim Yugyeom  
LimLeader: you need to be respectful, as a maknae  
LimLeader: do you know Chan told me how loveable Jeongin is and Sungjin adores Dowoon but all I can say about you is  
LimLeader: ‘he’s savage’  
LimLeader: I guess you’re like your mother  
LimLeader: it’s all your fault @iamjyp

OurDancer: it’s just that I’m comfortable with you, hyungs

OurDancer: excuse me Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam from Thailand  
OurDancer: you’re supposed to be my best friend  
OurDancer: but you don’t even go out with the 97 line  
OurDancer: we miss you, come back to us  
OurDancer: you can’t just take two seventeen members with you and disappear, we need you and I NEED MY BEST FRIEND

DoubleB: you’re best friend in Jungkook though?

DoubleB: excuse me Park Jinyoung  
DoubleB: you’re supposed to be my korean mother, my co King and everything but why do you favour Youngjae hyung and Yugyeom over me  
DoubleB: that’s so rude  
DoubleB: I am your child

IAmJYP: I don’t have favourites what are you saying  
IAmJYP: and  
IAmJYP: I already stated my problem with Jackson Wang from China

BeanieKing: excuse me   
BeanieKing: Choi Youngjae from Korea  
BeanieKing: STOP HITTING ME  
BeanieKing: I HAVE A WEAK HEART

GiveMeSolo: no you don’t, that’s me

BeanieKing: oh right  
BeanieKing: I HAVE WEAK HEALTH

GiveMeSolo: what’s your point? So do I

OurDancer: so basically  
OurDancer: Jackson hyung, you need to get stuff for Mark hyung. Mark hyung you need to move on, Jinyoung hyung didn’t have time or whatever and you need to visit Coco. Do a VLive for ahgase, they’ll be happy. I need to listen to Jaebeom hyung.  
OurDancer: Bambam, COME PLAY WITH ME!! Jinyoung hyung stop playing favourites, Youngjae hyung is your favourite maknae don’t even lie. Youngjae hyung you should stop hitting Jackson hyung.

IAmJYP: …  
IAmJYP: seeing a maknae be reasonable is so weird like  
IAmJYP: that’s a leader’s job

LimLeader: I am leader

IAmJYP: excuse me  
IAmJYP: Lim Jaebeom from Korea  
IAmJYP: do your job but also love me more but also stop being so obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be gone for two weeks so I’ll update afterwards. Please comment what you think about the chatfic!


	5. STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are hard.

OurDancer: I can’t believe how much cheese Jackson ate today.  
OurDancer: there was cheese in everything!

GiveMeSolo: in his ramen, his burger, he got cheese sticks..

DoubleB: he also got cheese dip

IAmJYP: I think he loves cheese more than he loves us and the fans

BeanieKing: no I don’t

LAGangster: he loves strawberries too

LimLeader: Jackson  
LimLeader: what would you choose between strawberries or cheese?

BeanieKing: I don’t have to answer to you

GiveMeSolo: you do, he’s the leader

DoubleB: answer the question, hyung

BeanieKing: wow even my own bratty child is against me  
BeanieKing: I don’t know what I’d choose

LAGangster: strawberry cheesecake

BeanieKing: oh my gosh that would be my ultimate heavenly food choice  
BeanieKing: thank you Markiepooh

IAmJYP: you can’t do that  
IAmJYP: that’s like saying you have to choose between blocking someone or getting a restraining order against them  
IAmJYP: but you choose murder

OurDancer: that’s not right Jinyoung hyung

BeanieKing: wait hold up  
BeanieKing: why do you call Jinyoung ‘hyung’ and not me but I’m older than him?? 

OurDancer: you said we’re friends  
OurDancer: and no one calls you hyung

DoubleB: I call you Jack

GiveMeSolo: I call you Seun-ie

BeanieKing: so  
BeanieKing: WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL JAEBEOM HYUNG??

LimLeader: I’m older than you that’s why

BeanieKing: there’s a bigger difference between me and Jinyoung but I don’t make him call me hyung

LimLeader: that's because you’re same age 94liner friends and I’m a fast liner and there’s still a difference between you and me

BeanieKing: you should call Mark hyung

LAGangster: I agree

LimLeader: no because we’re same age friends

BeanieKing: no because there’s still a difference  
BeanieKing: Mark hyung said it before  
BeanieKing: so if you don’t want to call Mark hyung then I don’t have to call you hyung

LAGangster: that’s not the direction I hoped this was going

OurDancer: ugh whatever  
OurDancer: Jackson hyung, strawberry cheesecake or ahgase?

BeanieKing: ahgase all the way!  
BeanieKing: obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to update this and it won’t be regular as I’m working on the MarksonVerse series, the first work is up but you’ve gotta be a registered user to see it :)


End file.
